A surprise and a creepy lady
by My Skydream
Summary: OC! Okay... really know idea what is going on. One day I'm home in my room, the next I'm in east blue on Captain Morgan Island. The very same day I watch Zoro making the promise with Helmeppo. A creepy lady sent me here after she made me eat a devil fruit. What is going on! (T for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story from me 'My Skydream'! Hope you like it. I have worked on this for some time now.**

* * *

I danced around in my room while I listened to Jack Johnson - Good people. Actually I was cleaning my room, but that is boring. So I made it into a dance.

"Where did all the good people go~?" I sang while picking up some clothes.

I hate to clean up and I love to have my room messy. It made it home.

I really wanted to read the next chapter in my favorite manga, One piece, but I couldn't do that before I was done with my room.

"Stupid mama" I pouted and picked up one of my paintbrushes, I looked up at the white wall I was painting on. I had not actually permission to do that, but heck I'm living in this room for god sake. It was black branches that had red flowers on it, it was bending itself around on the wall and surrounded the text I had put there.

"Live long, Laugh often, Love much … Paint Now!" I loved it.

I looked around in my room. It was better, clean compared to some hours ago.

"OI! NIVEA! CAN YOU GO TO THE CONVENIENT STORE FOR ME?"

I sighed "YES MOM!" I never fight against my mom if she had a foul mood. She can be pretty scary if she want. Don't misunderstand me, I love her, and she have never harmed me in any way. She is just scary sometimes.

I walked down and got some money from her.

"I need some salad and tomatoes. Can you do that?"

"Mom! I'm seventeen, course I can do that!" She smiled at me. She loved to tease me just because I have a childs mind sometimes.

I went down to our road, just some three hundred meters away was the convenient store. I hummed the song while I was walking down. It was may and the warm wind was blowing my dark blonde hair in my face.

"Off.." The hair had taken my eyesight a second and I slammed into a person. I fell on my butt. "Ow... that hurt" I looked up and saw a woman in a black cape. It looked really hot. After some second I realized that I couldn't take my eyes away from her captive eyes. One was storm gray and the other was ice blue.

"You have some beautiful olive eyes" the woman said with a smooth voice. It gave me chills, what was with her?

"Um.. thank you... I think..." I put one foot under me and did a movement I always did to get up when I danced.

"You are very flexible." she complemented

"Thanks... again..." She was weird and her stare was creeping me out.

"You have to excuse me, but I have to go to the convenience store for my mom." I tried to apologize and backed a step away from her.

"Ah~, I'm so sorry" She said and stepped to the side so I could get pass. I nodded to her when I passed with an awkward smile. When I was some steppes from her I began to run. That lady was not good news, I could feel it.

When I got to the store I shopped quickly and got fast home. Looking around me for the lady, she wasn't anywhere. I sighed in relief.

"MOM! Here are the stuff! I'm going up to clean some more!" I put the bag on the kitchen table and ran up to my room. When I got up I closed the door quickly.

"That was scary." I sat down heavily on the bed. I caught something in the corner of my eye. It was a fruit beside my computer.

"I don't remember that I put a fruit there.." I walked over and picked it up. It looked like a kiwi but it was slightly smaller than an normal one. It looked like it had some marks on it.

"It must have been mom" I smiled. I piled it for skin and took it in one bite. It tasted horrible.

"Nasty!" I yelled and ran out to the bathroom. I gulped some water and spitted the taste out.

"That was horrible! What is my mom thinking?"

I grumbled my way to my room. I opened the door and closed it again, I looked up and yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

It was the creepy lady. She was standing in the middle of my room with a scary smile on her face. Her hood was taken off and I saw that she had long silver hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Did the fruit taste good?" She asked creepily.

"It was you? Wait! Devil Fruit?" I whispered and took a step back, but the door stopped me from going any further.

"Yes, I put the fruit there." Her voice was slick and she stepped a little closer. I pushed myself to the door as much as possible. Trying to get away from the creepy lady. Why had the door to open inwards right now!

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name, Nivea. But what you need to know are that you are going on an adventure." she stepped little bit closer again. She was just one feet away.

"How do you know my name? What was that fruit?" I whimpered.

"I know you. The fruit was a devil fruit. You will soon find out which one."

The lady lifted her hand and reached for me. I tried to yell, but my voice wasn't coming out. When she touched the middle of my forehead, an explosion of pain filled my whole body. My eyesight blacked out and my mouth was open in a silent scream. At some point I felt that I was laying on the floor throwing my self from side to side. My whole body was in a violent twitching.

I could hear the lady far away saying "An advise for you. Whatever you do, don't reveal yourself to early." when I heard that I lost consciousness.

* * *

My whole body was sore. I had one hell of an headache. What did that bitch of an lady do to me?

I opened my eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light. I realized that I was laying in a bed, but it wasn't mine.

I clutched my head and hissed in pain when I tried to sit up. The door opened and a small girl come in. She had brown short hair and was wearing a blue and purple striped dress. Why do she look so familiar?

"You are awake" She smiled at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes I am. Can you tell me where I am? And I am Nivea, who are you?"

"You are in my moms bar and my name is Rika."

I just stared at her. Ri..ka...? hold on a second... WHAT!?

"Um..." this is too good to be true. "Am I in East blue?"

She gave me a weird look "Yes, you are. You are on Captain Morgans marine Island."

Now my mind when in full gear. I'm in east blue? In ONE PIECE? Hold on! Hold on! when time is this? Is it before or after Zoro and Luffy saved this Island? Suddenly my belly began to grumble.

"Ah~ I'm hungry~" I moaned and rubbed my belly. Rika laughed.

"You can come down in the bar for some food. My mom have it ready."

"Thank you! But is it okay? I don't have any money on me."

"It okay." She smiled and walked out the room.

I shake my head in disbelief and got painfully up on my shaky feet.

"Okay... I'm in one piece, I have eaten a devil fruit and I don't know which one, my body is very sore for some reason. And I don't know if this is before or after Luffy have visited the Island. Is that it?" I thought for a second. "Yeah, I think that's it"

I worked my way out the door and down the staircase. When I got down the mom waved at me to come and sit down.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said while I sat down.

"Don't be silly. You were laying out in the rain with a high fever. We found you behind our house." Rika's mother smiled at me and put a plate of warm food on the counter "What was you doing there anyway?"

"Um... I actually don't know myself." I said while scratching the back of my head. The lady's voice played of in my mind.

_'__**An advise for you. Whatever you do, don't reveal yourself to early'**_

So I have to make up a lie? I mentally groaned. I'm never good at lies.

"I don't actually remember what happened. What I do remember is that I sailed into a storm. After that it is sorta blank" I said while trying to look like I was lost in thought.

"You sailed into a storm!? Be glad you are alive." Rika's mom said. "You can call me Ririka if you want?" She smiled at me.

When I thought about it I really never catch her name in the manga. I don't think it was ever mentioned.

"Nice to meet you Ririka. My name is Cheshire Nivea, but just call me Nivea." I began to scuff down on the delicious food she had prepared. "Aaa~ Delicious!" I moaned in delight.

"Glad you liked it."

"Ne~ Nivea?" Said Rika from the chair beside me.

"Rika! Don't disturb her while she is eating!" Ririka looked strict at her daughter. I just waved at her.

"I don't mind! Food taste more delicious if you are having fun or share it with others anyway." I smiled "So what was you wondering about Rika?"

"Are you a pirate?" I blankly stared at her.

"Rika! What are you saying?!" It looked like Ririka wanted to shell Rika out.

"Phss- Hahaha" I broke out in laughter and dried a tear away from the corner of my eye.

"You really got me there!" I said while laughing. When I calmed down I took another bit from the food. "No, sadly I don't have enough guts to be a pirate on my own. But I would more call myself an adventurer. The sea is big and you never know what you can meet out there. It's my dream to explore it."

"Why do you think it sad to not be a pirate?" Rika questioned me with a confused look

"Um... How should I say this?..." I thought for some seconds "Well, you seen. Not all pirates are evil, some of them are actually good people. It's like saying not all marines are good and that some of them is evil. Nothing is totally black and white. I met on of this good pirates a long time ago and he had so many histories from adventures from the time he was sailing the seas. It was incredible to listen too."

I looked down on Rika to see her reaction, what I saw made me want to laugh even more. There she sat and had small sparkling stars around her eyes. She looked like Luffy for a second.

We were disrupted by Ririka how wanted Rika to clean the floor. While Rika was doing this I looked lazily around the bar. It was quite some people, and one of them made me choke my food. Ririka hurried with some water so I could get it down.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah, Yeah, Sorry to make you worry. I just was a little distracted." I said with again my hand behind my head.

I CAN BELIEVE IT! I screamed in my head. Roronoa Zoro is sitting by the same counter as me! I peeked at him again. He was much scarier now before he met Luffy. But just as awesome. My inner fan girl screamed in delight. I had to use all my concentration on not to show it in my face.

Suddenly a growl was heard and a annoying voice crept in my ear. I half turned and saw Helmeppo and his 'cute dog', it was a wolf for crying out loud. I felt my face formed itself to a frown, he really was a bastard.

I saw Rika trying to chase the wolf away with the mop. Then it hit me that I was witnessing the fateful event of Roronoa Zoro giving himself to the marines to protect Rika and her mother. I felt anger flowing up inside me. I knew that this had to happen or Luffy never finds Zoro. But it was really hard to watch Zoro drop his precious sword to the ground on the promise that Helmeppo never intended to hold. I grumbled quietly to myself.

After Zoro was taken away and I had finished my meal, I went to talk to Rika who had run up stairs sobbing.

"Rika? Are you in there?" I knocked on the door of the room I was borrowing. I opened the door and found her hiding under the blanket.

"Rika." I said with a soft voice "You want to talk about it?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding a bit of distance so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She shakes her head.

"You think it was your fault?" She nodded her head

"It's not your fault, he saved you on his own record. If you go around feeling sorry for him and yourself than his saving was pointless. A man has an honor you know. Even if I don't really understand that myself, I respect him more than I feel sorry."

Rika peaked out of the blanket and looked at me, I smiled warmly back at her.

"Can I get a hug?" I asked and opened my arms. She nodded and threw her arms around my neck.

"Now dry those tears and get a smile on your face. I would like you to show me around the town, I have never been here before you see. And from now on you can call me Sis, okay? Come and ask me about anything, I will help you." I stroke her gently over the hair.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled back at me "Okay!"

"Now that is a strong girl. Let us go!" I standed up with a fist in the air and my other hand holding Rika's. "Adventures here we come."

"You are weird." Laughed Rika.

I cathed Ririka in the corner of my eye. She bowed her head in gratitude. I just smiled widely back.

* * *

When I come back from our trip it was evening and Ririka was waiting for us with dinner. After we was finished she wanted to talk to me. She sent Rika to bed and served me some warm milk with honing.

"I really can't say how happy I was when you cheered up Rika like that."

"It was nothing. I can't sit by when somebody is crying. It falls me completely natural."

"But I have to ask, How old are you? You sound like you have a wisdom like a old grandmother."

"Huh? Do I really?" I scratched my chin with a sweat drop. "Um... you see... I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen? So young!" She looked shocked and thought for some seconds.

"If you want you can live her for some weeks. You can help me in the shop to earn you some money too"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that be a burden?"

"Are you kidding? You have helped me a whole lot"

I sweat dropped again. "I wouldn't actually say that"

"and I feel like you really are Rika's big sister, can you just watch over Rika for me a little when this man is captured by the marines?" She continued

"Zoro?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that Rika have plans to sneak in to the base to help him."

I mentally sweat dropped. She doesn't know how right she is.

"Sure, I would be happy to, but also I have some plans for myself. I have to train so a little time of the day I will be gone for some hours."

"Thank you so much. I don't see anything wrong with that. Here are some cloths I found. They are a little old but I think it will fit you quite nicely."

Ririka got up, got a bunch of clothes from the counter and gave it to me. It was a black singlet, a black hooded training jacket, a orange scarf to have around my waist like a belt. It also was a brown shorts cut of in the knees, The fabric was light and thin. I think it was cotton. It had some white spot from paint on the side.

"I love it!"

"I'm sorry about the paint but..."

"Don't think about it. I love paint and it makes me happy that it has been used to something like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I positive. Thank you again, I think that I will say goodnight know." I finished my milk and went to wash it, but Ririka took the cup out of my hands.

"I will wash it for you ,you just go and rest for now. I have some work for you tomorrow."

I nodded and went to the stairs with the clothes in my hands. I found Rika in the stairs out of sight. She really didn't go to bed, huh? I smiled and put a finger over my lips. I winked at her. She stifled a giggle. I pointed at my door and we both went inside.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes! I brought my blanket" She giggled

"Okay, pretty girl! I'm going to tuck you to bed and then I'm going to change. Whit me on that?"

"You have to catch me first." She ran over to the other side of the room. I in took my ninja posisjon.

"Okay little girl. I'm going to catch you in fifteen seconds." I said while doing some ninja moves with my hands.

"You are funny" she said and tried to escape my grip but I catch her easily and carried her over my head to the bed. I tucked her in and showed the tongue at her in a smile.

"I was wrong. Ten second."

"It's no fear, you are older and bigger than me!" She pouted.

"Then become stronger." I winked her. "and sometimes it's good to be smaller, think about that next time you are in trouble." I ruffled her hair and changed. Turning the lights off I went back to bed and found Rika sleeping already.

"She must be really tired, huh?" I whispered and stroke her over her hair. "Tomorrow will be a ruff day. So plenty of sleep" I crawled over her, humming a lullaby and went to sleep myself.

* * *

**Um.. I didn't know what Rika's mother name was so I just used a name I come over in another fanfiction.**

**So review you guys. Peace off. **


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own one piece. And I have to say that I uses the anime as foundation.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Mornings are hell. Stopping the clock from ringing any further and making sure that Rika were still sleeping I got out of bed.

I went down after I changed to the new clothes. They really fitted me well. I met Ririka down in the bar. I said that I was going for a walk and that I would be back in two hours or so. She nodded and said that the bar would open after an hour. I waved goodbye and ran to the small forest I found yesterday.

"Okay, what do I do?" I sat down in the middle of the forest and crossed my arms.

"I am in one piece, I have an devil fruit, if I want to come with Luffy I have to be stronger. I have no answers about the creepy lady. I think I'm going to call her Lared for now." I snickered to myself.

"We begin with the devil fruit." I stand up and closed my eyes. I had know idea how to do this but I felt something warm in the center of my belly, I mentally touched it. I felt smaller, I was growing smaller. I opened my eyes and found myself inside my clothes. I worked my way out and gasped when I got out.

Everything was big. I looked down on my feet. Feet? "PAWS! When did I get paws?!"

I tried to walk but I stumbled and fell on my face. "Ouch!" I rubbed my head "One more time!"

Using some time on this I managed to get to a small pit of water. I just stood there staring. Cat. I'm a black cat! A short haired black cat with a white spot around my left eye and olive green eyes. Wait, wait, wait! I eat a cat-cat fruit! I'm a zone type?

"Hurray, I hoped it was a mystical but this is good to. I love cats." I looked down on my self again. "The problem is that I feel like a newborn trying to walk."

I suddenly remembered 'Pus in boots'. I wiggled myself in position and pulled my ears backwards. I looked in the pit I made my eyes big. "Aww~! I'm so cute!" I really do have puppy eyes!

"Enough with the games, time to train."

* * *

After the days went by I trained flexibility, balance, strength, knife handling and stamina. After some time I could carry two crates with food, no sweat, and my flexibility had increased a lot. I found out that in my half form i had a cat tail and cat ears, I had big claws that went through my skin on top of my fist. When I first saw that I screamed in pain for no reason, just because It looked extremely painful.

Three weeks had passed after Zoro was captured by the marines. I had followed Rika to the base every time she went to keep her out of trouble. It didn't work every time but she didn't get hurt. Sometimes I went in my cat form so I could spy around the base and overhear conversation between the marines. I kept it secret about my devil fruit and I had built up quite a lie on who I was.

Today I couldn't stay still for a second. Anyone would be in the same position as me if they knew what was coming.

I carried out the trash when I heard Rika call me.

"Sis?" Rika whispered from the kitchen door.

"You going Rika?"

"Yes, can you come with me?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, just wait for me." OH MY GOD! I'm going to meet Luffy!

We went to the base and there he was. Hanging over the wall with Coby having that funny conversation. Coby was really a scaredy cat. Not that cat's are scared, some of them are, but not everybody.

"Up you go Rika." I hold the ladder steady, we both hushed at Luffy and Coby.

I jumped up and sat lazy down on top of the wall. Watching Rika as she did her business. I felt Luffy stare at me and Coby freaking out saying something about irresponsible.

"She is going to be fine, she have been doing this the last three weeks."

"Doing THIS! You have gotta be kidding!" freaked Coby

"Sure am not" I answered while picking my nose. "Look I will explain later, now that stupid Helmeppo are showing his face."

On que the mug face paraded in. "You seems surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro."

"Hey look, now it's another weird guy." Said Luffy.

"That's great! He must be with the marines! Now the girl is safe!" Sight Coby in relief.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I was you." I grumbled and earned a side look from Luffy.

"Oh! Look! Some tasty-looking rice balls." Helmeppo said and grabbed one.

"Stop it!" Yelled Rika.

"Bastard.." I muttered under my breath.

The next second Helmeppo spitted out the food yelling "TOO SWEET!"

"Serves him right" I snickered

"Those are full with sugar! You are supposed to use salt, you idiot!"

"B-but I.. I thought they tasted better sweet.." Rika looked like she was close to tears.

Helmeppo towed the rise balls to the ground and began to stomp on them. Rika cried as she begged him to stop.

"That bastard is going to pay." I hissed as my nails digged into the wall.

"H-how horrible" Stuttered Coby.

"Not everything is in black or white." I growled back

"I-i worked so hard to make those..." said Rika between sobs.

"To bad! Didn't you read the notice?" Helmeppo said and pulled out a paper "Those who help criminals in any way will be executed. sign Marine Captain Morgan."

Rika whitened at this. Helmeppo laughed.

"It seems like even little brats know to fear my dad."

"His dad?" said Luffy with a blank look.

"Then that is Morgan's son?" said Coby in shock.

I didn't answer to any of this, I fumed with anger at this point.

"You! Trow this kid over the wall!" Helmeppo pointed at a marine that had accompanied him.

He was too shocked to react

"I said to throw her over the wall!" Helmeppo yelled at him. "If you don't follow my orders! I will tell my father."

"Y-yes sir! I will do it!"

Rika struggled at first but the marine mumbled something to her and she stopped.

The marine trowed her and Luffy jumped to catch her. They hit the ground in a thud.

"Luffy! are you alright!" yelled coby an ran over to them.

I showed Zoro a thumbs up and jumped down on Rika's side. When I walked passed Luffy I clapped him on the shoulder as a thank you. I picked up Rika and put her on my shoulders.

"Lets go back okay? Don't cry, you look so much better with a smile on." I grinned at her and tuned to Coby. "Will you meet us by her moms bar, it's not far from here."

He looked shocked at me "Um.. yes sure. Isn't that right Luffy." He turned to where Luffy were supposed to be. "Luffy?"

"If you are looking for your friend, so when he over the wall. But don't disturb him, I have a feeling that this is important." I walked to the town and waved at him.

"Um... Sis?"

"You don't have to say anything. It wasn't your fault. Do you manage to explain to the other two what is going on on this Island?"

"Yeah" She answered quietly. I sighed and pulled her down so I carried her princess style.

"Now look her princess. It wasn't your fault okay?! It was all that bastard Helmeppo's fault! Zoro is going to be okay, trust me."

"You sure?" She sniffed.

I winked at her. "I know it!"

* * *

When Rika heard that Zoro had eaten her rice balls that had been stomped she brighten up to her old self. I was quite pleased with that.

She started to explain to Luffy and Coby what was going on and I decided to help out in the kitchen. After some time the idiot son decided to show up again. I felt my eyebrows twitch as he ranted. If I remembered right Nami should be sitting on the table beside him. And there she was, sitting with a blue tropic juice.

Luffy and the others decided to show up at that moment. I put down the drying towel and sat down by the counter.

"I'm so bored lately." Complained Helmeppo "I decided that I should execute Zoro tomorrow."

This made Luffy snap. He ran over and throwed a excellent punch in the mugs face.

"The hell are you doing?!" Yelled helmeppo at him from the floor.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Yelled Coby and ran up to stop him to advance.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy yelled at helmeppo.

"You actually hit me! I'm Captain Morgan son you know!"

"Like I care!" Yelled Luffy at him again.

"You care after he execute you!" Helmeppo cried and ran out the door with the other marines.

"Be a man and fight!"

"Luffy! Why are you after to be on the marines bad side?!"

"I made up my mind." Luffy said more calmer. "Today Zoro joins my crew!"

"Excellent punch. If you didn't do it I would." I said and gave Luffy his hat.

"Thanks" He said and put the straw hat back on.

"Your welcome. So I suppose you are going to the base to bust out Zoro right?"

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, this is rude of me. I'm Cheshire Nivea. But just call me Nivea. I suppose you are Luffy? It was enough racket here to hear you name at least two times."

"Yeah..."

"Do you mind if I follow? I have wanted to plant my fist in his face a long time know."

"I don't mind"

I smiled "Great!"

* * *

I had convinced Rika to stay with Coby at the bar. At the moment I was leaning to the wall watching Luffy trying to convince Zoro to join him.

"Oh come on! Everybody already knows you like some evil pirate hunter." Said Luffy after Zoro declined.

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I have never done anything in my life I regret." Zoro smirked "I will make it through this challenge."

"Hmh~ That's great and all." Luffy half tuned with crossed arms and pouted "But I have already decided that you are joining my crew."

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT!"

I snickered, It was really funny when Zoro loses his cool.

"I heard you are the best swordsmen around?" Luffy is Luffy, completely ignored Zoro's outburst.

"Well, I am" Zoro and sword. I sighed and made a mental note. _If Zoro angry, talk swords_.

"But that idiot son took my away."

"Guess I have to take it back for you." Snickered Luffy

"What?"

"So if you want you swords back you have to join my crew."

"NOW YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

Again Luffy ignored Zoro's outburst and ran towards the marine base.

"Man~ Luffy are a handful." I sighed and stretched to the sky. "Guess I will have a look around."

"Oi.."

"What is it Roronoa?" he was quiet for a second, measuring me with his eyes.

"Aren't you that girl's sister? Why are you causing trouble for them?"

"I'm not really Rika's sister. I have been taken care of by them from three weeks ago. I saw that little stunt you put up for her." I saw his eyes widen on some realization.

"So you was that loud annoying girl beside me?"

I stumbled at this. I sweat dropped and scratched my cheek. "Um... Loud and annoying... you don't have to be so blunt you know." I sight "Yeah, that was me. If you will excuse me, I'm going to look for that idiotic son and give him a good plant inn in his face with my fist." I began to walk towards the base again, but stopped at his next question.

"Have him done something to you?" I tilted my head backwards and half turned to him. Giving him one of my devil cat smiles.

"You can say that he pissed me off quite nicely today."

"The thing that happened to that girl?"

"He made her cry!" Evil aura building steadily up around me. "I'm going to let him pay for that."

Just staring at each other, we were disrupted by a loud bang that come from the base.

"Well, looks like Luffy have begun with his show!" I cheered back to the usual me.

Coby come running over the execution yard, up to Zoro and began to pull his ropes. This conversation bored me and I just stood there with my arms behind my head. What did caught my attention was a light blinking coming from the top of the tower.

"Watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late Coby got hit in his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hope you will enjoy. Sorry for any misspellings. I don't own one piece... Only the great Eiichiro Oda do.

* * *

"OH COME ON!" I yelled when I saw the marines come over the execution yard. I ran over to Coby and Zoro. Coby had come to his senses and continued his work on freeing Zoro.

"Great!" I huffed and turned Coby around to look at his wound. "It's only a flesh wound." I said and released him.

"End of the line!" I turned to Morgan that was standing behind his army of marines. I whistled. He was ridiculous huge!

"For the sentence of treason against me, I send you to die where you stand." Morgans voice rung through the yard.

"No, you won't"

Morgan looked at me. "What?"

"You will not kill us" I said slowly like he was a ninety nine year old.

"And why do you think that?" A blood vine was barely visible on his forehead. He stared down on me like trash.

I shrugged my shoulders "I just know."

"You are a cocky brat."

"Thanks" I gave him a small smile.

"It's some interesting stuff you guys have pulled around here. What is this? A bad planning executed coup you planed with the straw hat?" Morgan had completely lost interest in me.

"oi.." I grumbled

"I have always fought alone, like a real man does. Unlike arrogant bastards like you that hide behind his soldiers that are like cronies." Shouted Zoro a him. Oh boy, Zoro and his pride again.

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Mogan put his hand over his axe hand. "You may be a strong fighter. But under my authority, you are just some scum. TAKE AIM!" He yelled and all the marines aimed at us.

I just stood there with my arms behind my head, whistling. I was totally ruining the mood but I couldn't help it. I just had to make fun of Morgan.

In the corner of my eye I saw Zoro and Coby stand there in place, fear and desperation written all over their faces. I sighed and walked over standing between them and the guns pointing at them. Facing Zoro and Coby.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Zoro at me.

"Nothing particular." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"You are going to get shot!" Cried Coby.

I blankly stared at them "No I won't"

"FIRE!"

Suddenly Luffy landed behind me and took all the bullets. At that moment everybody yelled at the same time.

"What!" Exclaimed Zoro terrified

"Luffy NO!" Cried Coby, tears running down his face.

"Straw hat!" yelled Morgan in shock.

Luffy spread out in a star and the bullets flew back at the marines.

"Hahaha~ That won't work me! I told you I was strong!" Luffy laughed his ass of. I walked behind Coby to stand out of Luffy's way.

"You were right on time Luffy" I smiled

"Can you tell me just who the hell you are!" Yelled Zoro at him. Luffy turned to him with a big grin.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!" My inner fangirl went amok at that sentence. I got to witness Monkey D. Luffy say his epic sentence in real life!

"King of the pirates? You must be out of your mind! Do you have any idea what it means?" Zoro looked completely shocked.

"King of the pirates means King of the pirates. How can it mean anything other than that?"

"I was shocked too!" Exclaimed Coby "But Luffy is serious! That how he is! He intends to become the King of the pirates and obtain the ultimate treasure... the one piece!"

Luffy smiled his D grin and took off the three swords that were on his back.

"Here is your treasure!" He said and presented them to Zoro. "I didn't know which one that was yours so I took all of them. Is it one of this three?"

"All three is mine. I use three-sword style." Zoro moved his arms and shoulders. I just realized that he was warming up. After standing still in the same position in over three weeks it wouldn't be so weird.

"Take them all ready. Just know that if you fight with me know you will be a government-defying villain! Would you prefer that or being killed by the marines like this?"

"What are you, the devil's son?" Zoro smirked at him. He don't know how right he is. I sighed. "Well, whatever. I will become a pirate, if not I will be dead on this sticks."

"Hurray! So you will join my crew!" Luffy yelled happily "Alright! Woo-hoo! This is great!" he began to dance a weird dance with Zoro's swords.

"Okay! Untie this stupid ropes already!" Yelled Zoro in frustration.

Luffy stopped dancing and gave me Zoro's swords. I was near fainting standing there with them in my arms. Kunia's sword was really beautiful.

"Damn! This nots are tight!" I looked up and saw the hilarious scene with Luffy trying to untie Zoro's ropes. His face would make anyone laugh if not for the situation.

"Hey! Quit wasting time!" Zoro was really desperate huh?

Suddenly the sound of yelling marines broke through and they come running towards us with swords in their hands.

"Huh, that's weird! It got tighter instead."

"Step to the side Luffy." I said and transformed to a half cat. Making my claws come out and snapped the ropes of Zoro. I ignored the shocked looks, but I did notes Luffy's little weak star timely shine around his eye. I giggled. Zoro grabbed his swords and stopped all the marines attacks.

"Oh! Cool!" said Luffy in awe.

"Make one move and you die!" Growled Zoro at the marines

The comic tears ran down their faces "Too scary!"on of them whimpered. I giggled even more of that.

"Oi! You!" Zoro looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said, still in my half form.

"Why didn't do that sooner!" he yelled.

I closed one eye and showed him my tongue "If I did, then you wouldn't agree to join Luffy. And anyway I come here for an entirely different reason."

"You are pissing me off" He growled.

"Whatever." I said and turned away with my hands behind my head. Zoro began to talk to Luffy.

Saying something about becoming a criminal and warning him about coming between him and his ambitions.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of the Pirates would need no less than that on his crew." consented Luffy.

"Hmhp, big talker" smiled Zoro "from this point on, whether I'm a criminal or not. I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world!"

Morgan yelled something ridiculous like killing all four of us. I sat down with my legs crossed and yawned. Morgan became pissed at this.

"You might wanna duck, Zoro." Luffy smiled and lifted his leg like was going to shoot a football. My cat ears picked up in interest. Finally some action!

"Gomu gomu no whip!" Yelled Luffy and swept the marines off their feet.

"Yes! You knocked them all down." exclaimed Coby.

Zoro got on his feet "Mind if you tell me what you are?"

"I'm just a guy who ate the gum gum fruit." grinned Luffy

"What's a gum gum fruit"

"We will explain later Zoro!" I got on my feet and pointed with my thumb at the gang of marines "For now I think it's best to knock that marine captain down from his high horse."

"This is a direct order" Yelled Morgan at his subordinates "Everyone who sprouted weakness just now pull out a gun and shoot yourself. I can do anything with weak soldiers."

"This group is mental!" commented Zoro.

Luffy ran through the troops and aimed at Morgan.

"Crush the Marines!" yelled Coby as encouragement.

I took my eyes of the fight. I knew how it was going to end so I wanted a chance to crush that mug face. I walked closer to Coby. He was the target so the closer I were the bigger chance I had to in plant Helmeppo's face with my fist. At the moment Luffy showed both of his feet in Morgans face. Seconds now. I changed back to a normal human. At that moment a arm when around my throat with a knife resting at the side of my neck.

"And you call yourself a marine? You destroyed my friend Coby's dream." Yelled Luffy. He was standing over Morgan and punching him in the face.

"Hey Straw Hat! Stop there! Look what I got!" Yelled Helmeppo straight into my ear. He was good at ticking me off, I will give him that. Luffy kept punching Morgan.

"Are you stupid? I said stop!" He yelled again. "If you will pay attention I have two hostages here!"

"Oi" said Zoro and gained Luffy's attention

"If you value their lives you won't move a muscle! One move and I will shoot!" Helmeppo was shaking so much that he managed to rip some of my skin off. A few drops of blood found their way down my neck. It was like putting up a neon signs. 'Look at me'. It looked like both Luffy and Coby didn't see that, because Luffy gave us the D smile again and Coby gave him the speech about not afraid of dying.

I ignored the whole speech to the point where Luffy stepped off Morgan with a big grin. I gave him a warning look for reminding him about my goal. He stopped and looked at me.

"What about you" He asked. I smirked at him.

"If I die I die." I said and gripped the knife with one hand. Twisting around I gave my hardest punch I had and dug into Helmeppo's face. He was sent flying almost 3 meters into the air and landed unconscious on the ground. Dame, that felt so good.

I turned, still holding the blade of the knife in my hand. A little blood come through my fingers, dripping from my fist.

When I turned I saw Zoro finish of Morgan. I dropped the knife and began to walk over to them, Coby following hot in my heels.

"If anyone else will try to catch us step forward now!" Zoro turned to the marines.

"I don't think anyone will try to catch us!" I said confident and went over to him. "Sit down!" I ordered. He looked confused.

The marines broke into a big cheer.

"Huh? Everyone is happy the we beat their captain?" Said Luffy in wonder.

"It is a reason to that?" I answered "Now sit down before I force you to!" I ordered Zoro again.

"They must have been afraid of him for a long time now!" Coby yelled happily

"Zoro!" I growled at him.

"Why would I sit down!?" He yelled. This made it to much for him and he fell down on the ground

"Zoro!" Coby hurried over "Are you okay?"

"See, I told you to sit down! You are too weak to even stand at the moment!"

"I'm... just... so hungry" a exhausted Zoro managed to say.

I sighted. "Oi Luffy! do you mind help me to get Zoro to Ririka's bar?"

"Sure" He grinned. I put Zoro's one arm over my head and Luffy took the other one.

We managed to get out of the base and to the bar without too much trouble.

"Ririka!" I yelled when we got to our destination. "Could you please heat up the kitchen. We have three hungry guest"

* * *

"I'm stuffed" Zoro leaned back and rubbed his belly. "I was really at the ropes end after not eaten in three weeks."

"Huh? I can believe you are finished! Lightweight" said Luffy disappointed with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Luffy" I huffed.

"How the hell are you able to eat more then a guy who haven't eaten in three weeks?" Zoro demand to know.

"It just taste good I guess"

"You are made of rubber Luffy. It is a reason" I sighed and grabbed the bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"So you are saying that both you and Luffy have eaten a fruit that gives you power, but you will drown if you get in the ocean?" Said Zoro over the table.

"That pretty much it." I smiled and put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. "Yum!"

"I get that Luffy are a rubber man. but what kind of fruit did you eat?"

"Cat-cat fruit"

"You haven't told me that!" Pouted Rika.

"I'm sorry" I lifted her up and hold her princess style. "It's just that I didn't want to create more trouble than it already was."

Rika forgave me and I put her down. She walked over to Luffy.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met!" she said with a big smile.

"Yeah I know." He grinned "And I will be even more amazing! Cause I will become the King of the pirates and have the best crew on the sea." He turned to Zoro.

"How many others have you gathered for you crew?"

"Just you Zoro." I said bluntly.

"What! Then..?" Zoro was shocked. He pointed at himself and turned his finger to Luffy.

"No." Said Luffy.

"What?" I lifted my head and found Luffy staring at me.

"You are part of the crew too"

It was quiet for some second. I had difficulty processing what he had just said.

"Can you repeat that?" I put my spoon down

"You are part of the crew too."

"WHAT!" I stood there staring at Luffy like he was some crazy guy. "Why? And when was that decided?" I demanded to know.

"Just know, and you are cool. You can tune in to a cat."

I fell back in the chair and put my head in my hands. "I'm going to get a headache from your craziness." I muttered and looked at him again. "Okay, I'm coming too." I smiled.

"Yes! The crew is created!" Cheered Luffy.

"Why?!" Yelled Rika. I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. Looking straight in to her eyes.

"Sweetie, I was going to stay here just a few weeks. I was planning on leaving. But know this" I softly smiled at her. "We will always be sisters, right?"

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled at me. "Right"

"Good girl" I grinned and sat down on my chair again with Rika on my lap.

"So we are going to call us a pirate crew with just three people?"

"Looks like it" I grinned.

"What's wrong with that? We are a group of strong guys." Luffy grinned with me.

"Then, please tell me we have a ship."

"Sure do. It's right there." Luffy pointed with his fork full of fish through the window that lead to the sea.

The boat was tiny. Zoro was standing by the window staring at it in disbelief.

"You are kidding."

"Nope. But we will have an enormous boat before long, just you wait." Exclaimed Luffy happily.

Zoro laughed one crazy laughter "And how's that?" he asked.

It looked like Luffy didn't hear him because he was lost in his daydream. "With a big pirate flag on top." he said and put more fish in his mouth. He munched a little and smiled happily "I can't wait."

"I think Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows us to plan out what we have to do." Said Coby apologetic

"I can't believe I just made this guy my captain." Muttered Zoro.

"It's just how it is." I said and walked to the stairs. "I'm going to pack see you in a few."

I got to my room and sat down on my bed. "I'm part of Luffy's crew" I whispered. My mind went blank. It gave up on processing the whole thing.

"This is really the best part of my whole life!"

* * *

Yay, done. Hope you enjoyed and review you guys.


End file.
